It Is What It Is
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: HIATUS He wanted to punch the blond man more than he wanted to continue breathing. He just couldn’t do it with her sitting there, naked, watching, crying. Angst!fic dark!fic SKATE, SULIET
1. Chapter 1

**It Is What It Is**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters or the general plot to the show Lost. This story is meant as a harmless work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Sawyer/Kate, Sawyer/Juliet, maybe some Kate/Juliet later on

**Rating:** Hard M (BDSM, D/s, violence, foul language)

**Summary:** He wanted to punch the blond more than he wanted to continue breathing. He just couldn't do it with _her_ sitting there, naked, watching, crying. Angst!fic

**Authors Note: **Okay this story sort of vears off course from the show somewhere in the fourth season. The losties are living in the old DI village and no one is currently trying to kill them. Locke and Ben aren't part of the camp, neither is Sayid or Desmond. There are no characters on the beach, everyones at the village. Everything else will be explained along the way. I know this is dark and maybe waaay OOC but to me I can totally see this happening. If you don't like it, that's fine. If you do, let me know in a review! Cheers!

*****

**Prelude**

"I told ya Freckles, the doc just isn't man enough-"

Jack looked at his feet as he let out a soft, almost comical laugh. "You're sick, Sawyer." He raised his head and pointed at the barely clad man. He couldn't bring his eyes to look at the bed again, even though he could hear Kate shouting his name.

Sawyer made no gesture or verbal response to the accusation, he simply continued to stare at the dark haired man with his usual cheshire grin. "Mind closing the door on your way out?" He finally had to break the pause because he couldn't listen to Kate crying on the bed anymore. "And you, shut the hell up!" He struck his hand out and caught the brunette across the cheek. It wasn't hard enough to do any real damage, but the action was enough to bring the rage back to the surface in Jack's body.

He wanted to punch the blond more than he wanted to continue breathing. He just couldn't do it with _her_ sitting there, naked, watching, crying. Instead, the doctor turned and stormed out of the bedroom of the small, yellow house and into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **thank you the two of you who reviewed :) I'm hoping this next section clears up some information and shows why Sawyer hit Kate and why she let him. In the warning in the prelude I state the story has BDSM and D/s, so that is what I'm referring to when I wrote a scene that like, and like the one below. If it's not your cup of tea, no worries! It's a subject that a lot of people don't find themselves comfortable with so I totally understand. Anyway, moving on. Flashbacks are in _italics_. Hope you guys enjoy and would love some more reviews!

**Chapter 1**

_As Jack opened the door to Sawyer and Juliet's house, he had absolutely no idea what he was about to walk in on. Not only was it the middle of the night, but why would Sawyer of all people call him up and ask him over? Well, whatever the reason, he hoped it was urgent enough that it couldn't wait till morning._

"_Hello? Sawyer?" He stepped into the hallway and slowly made his way towards the larger bedroom at the back. There were only two different floor plans used for the dozen or so houses, and his just happened to be the same as this one. "This better be important." He looked into the living room and attached kitchen as well as the smaller bedroom along the way; no one was there._

"_Coming in." He placed a hand on the slightly ajar, white door and stepped into the bedroom, only to receive the shock of his life._

*****

Jack tried gripping his cropped hair in his hands as he by rote made his way across the large, grassy courtyard in the dark. On the way he stopped to kick apart a wooden bench. It wasn't as satisfying as kicking Sawyer, he knew, but it was _something_.

*****

"_Well well well, look who finally decided to show up." Sawyer spread his bare arms wide and plastered a fake, inviting smile on his sweat coated face. Not that Jack noticed any of this; his eyes had immediately fallen on the figure of a naked woman tied spread eagle to the bed. And if that wasn't enough to shock the doctor, the realization that the woman was Kate made his head spin and stomach flip flop._

"_What the hell is this?" He asked, averting his eyes from the bed and over to the man standing next to it. Sawyer was clad in only a pair of boxers and had what looked like a bamboo rod in his right hand. He held it down by his side, as if that made it less of a threat._

_Kate's ears perked up at the sound of Jack's voice and she lifted her head in the direction she assumed he was in. Not only was she blind-folded, her wrists and ankles were tied to the four corners of the bed by what ironically looked like a bunch of men's ties. "Jack?" She called out, a small smile spreading across her face._

"_Did I say you could speak?" Before either of the other two occupants could react, Sawyer slammed the thin cane down across the woman's naked thighs. Immediately the skin it had made contact with turned a dark shade of red as two welts began to form._

_Kate tossed her head back onto the mattress at the contact and let out a gasping hiss as the sharp pain radiated through her body before cooling down into a general dull ache. She knew better than to apologize._

_Moments after the blond struck Kate, Jack was lurching forward, reaching for the weapon in the man's hands. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" He shouted at him, though was unsuccessful at removing the weapon from Sawyer. Temporarily defeated, Jack turned to the bed where Kate was laying peacefully once more. "Oh God, are you okay?" He reached for the nearest binding, which was by her left ankle and began yanking on the knot._

"_Wasting your time Doc, those are safety knots. Ya aint gotta untie them." Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the other man frantically trying to undo the knot. He knew he was only succeeding in making it worse and thus much harder to undo._

*****

Jack hadn't been able to sleep, the images of Kate lying on that bed jumping through his mind like a never ending flip book. He wanted to _do_ something; he needed to _do_ something. Fortunately for Sawyer, it was her words that had kept him from grabbing a gun and making a return visit.

*****

"_Like I said, you're wasting your time Doc. I aint keeping her against her will. Show him Freckles." Jack stopped ripping at the knot and looked up the bed. Kate hesitated a moment but reached her hands towards the quick release and after a gentle tug, both ties fell loosely to the mattress, freeing her hands in seconds._

_Jack didn't return to the knot at Kate's ankle, instead he gaped at the woman as if she had struck him hard in the chest with the intent to stop his heart. She _wanted_ to be tied up. He wasn't oblivious to the numerous alternative lifestyles that existed, he just never in his wildest dreams thought Kate would be into bondage. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Why am I here?"_

_Sawyer was in the process of re-tying Kate's wrists so glanced at Jack from his position leaning over her. "Good question. Why don't you ask _her_?" He didn't like the fact he was letting Kate speak twice now, but the answer to Jack's question had to come from her._

"_Jack," Kate tugged experimentally at her newly placed binds, satisfied she was restrained once again, "I want you to fuck me." There was a long drawn out silence where she could only imagine the confusion contorting and spreading across Jack's face. Sawyer hadn't wanted this, but she was an expert at topping from the bottom and after three weeks of working on him, he had finally agreed to give the doctor a late night call._

_Jack shook his head and placed the heels of his hands against his temple as he tried to comprehend what she was asking. "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard her Doc; the girl wants you to fuck her." Sawyer still had his arms across his chest so simply shrugged and looked at the man as if he were stupid._

_*****_

"Dude, what happened to the bench?" Hurley flipped over the two pieces of french toast he was cooking on the outside grill. It was unusually hot, so the breeze outside was preferable to the stale, unmoving air inside the houses. The multi-millionaire pointed to the ruined furniture and looked at the small group standing around him.

Sawyer thought he had an idea but remained quiet. "Just worry about breakfast, Stay-Puff. It's something you should be good at." The larger man chose to ignore the derogatory comment and instead waved to the dark haired man who was now making his way across the lawn and over to them.

Only before anyone in the group could welcome him, Jack walked right up to Sawyer and caught the man in the jaw with his fist, knocking him backwards a few feet in surprise. Without pause, the doctor swung his fists again, making contact twice more before Sawyer hit the ground. "What the hell man!?" He shouted at the doctor as he ran his thumb over the blood seeping from a wound on his cheek.

*****

"_Kate, what did he do to you?" Jack just couldn't accept the idea that what he was witnessing was consensual. "Did he threaten you?" His cheeks were turning a dark shade of red as the blood began pumping through his body. _

_The woman shook her head, not sure if she was allowed to answer. From the tone in the man's voice and the interactions thus far, she knew her request wasn't going to be fulfilled. "I haven't done anything Sassafras here hasn't wanted me to do. Kinky bitch." He threw in, knowing it would push the proverbial knife deeper into Jack's heart. _

_It was no secret that the doctor was in love with Kate, or that the woman shared the same feelings towards him. Hell, it was common knowledge that the two had been sleeping together since back when they were all living on the beach. Kate, not being the relationship type, made sure that the man knew there was no hidden meaning to their actions. A friend with benefits and that was all._

"_So this is why you can't commit to me?" Despite the knowledge of Kate's already harbored tendencies to run and remain detached, Jack had to ask. Had to know. "Because I won't take advantage of you? Is that what you really want from me?"_

_Sawyer spoke up before Kate could even formulate a response in her mind. "No doc, the only person I see being taken advantage of is me. Me and my weakness to give her what she wants. You think I want you fucking her in front of me anymore than you want to fuck her all helpless and tied up?"_

"_No Sawyer, I think both of you are crazy if you thought I would want any part in… in… this." He gestured wildly at the bed and the man standing opposite him. Kate felt the tears falling from her eyes only to be soaked up by the tie covering them up. _

"_I'm not crazy Jack." She pleaded, her voice showing evidence of her unstable state. As the cane struck her thighs once more, she cried out and nearly choked on the air she'd been in taking. Knowing she was risking more punishment, she cried his name again, over and over, desperate for him to understand._

_Jack stood stock still as Sawyer swung his cane down onto the woman over and over until she stopped calling his name. Now she was simply crying nonsensically. _

*****

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Kate had been on her way to breakfast when the fight broke out. Now she was running as fast as she could in the hopes of stopping it. Reaching the men, she threw her body in-between them and gripped tightly to Sawyer, who was still on the ground. Jack had begun kicking him in the ribs and barely stopped his assault in time to not hit Kate.

"Get off him Kate." Jack said, his voice low and dangerous. Hurley and a few others had stopped what they were doing and were now watching the drama. Kate shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around the downed mans shoulders and pressed her cheek to his bloodied one. "I said get off him!!"

Kate was crying loudly and still shaking her head as Jack yelled at her to move. "It's okay Freckles, this is between Jack-O and me." Sawyer detached the woman from his chest and pushed her off so that she rolled onto her side in the grass next to him.

"Stop it man!" Hurley finally butted in when it was apparently Jack intended to continue his assault on Sawyer. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and yanked him backwards. "Help me!" He shouted to the crowd watching. Within moments, Jack was fighting against the three restraining him, but they were too strong and he eventually gave up.

Two others, along with Kate, helped Sawyer to his feet and were now fussing over his wounds. He pushed the practically strangers away so that it was just Kate standing before him. She had tears in her eyes and was cupping his bloody cheek gently in her hand. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

Sawyer gripped her raised wrist in his hand and slowly slid his fingers up until he was cupping her own hand. "I'm just dandy." He replied, giving her a rare, genuine smile. "The man hits like a girl." Kate smiled at this and laughed softly. Sawyer waited for her to look back up at him and then gently pulled her hand from his face.

"About what happened last night-"She started, but he quickly put two fingers to her lips to silence her. He shook his head and narrowed his brows at her. She knew that look and nodded. Moments later he removed his fingers and placed them instead into her hair. In a rare public display of affection, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Aint your fault Jack-O couldn't man up." He had used a similar statement the night before, resulting in the doctor storming off out of the house. Kate bit her lip and nodded slightly. Deep inside she knew Sawyer was right, that Jack would never abandon his moral compass and see what they'd wanted from him the way they'd meant it. Innocently.

"Aww, don't look too disappointed Freckles." The blond released her hair and took a step back so he could look at her entirely. "It's his loss." He grinned and she knew he was visualizing what he intended to do to her next time they got together to play. The rational side of her knew he was right, but there was still a small niggling part that had hoped there would be someone else on the island she could talk to. Someone who could understand the situation, understand where she was coming from and not immediately assume the worst out of both of them.

Jack had been the only person she thought might fit the bill, and now that he was scratched off the one lined list, Kate knew that she was going to have to keep it to herself. She was alone in this, and would be for as long as they remained on the island. Little did she know that there was another individual in the camp that had only recently been thinking the same exact thing.

*****

**Authors Note:** What ya think? Hope the format makes sense, with the flashbacks in italics etc. Please please please give me some feedback, critical or praising. This is my first Lost fanfic, so try and be gentle :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay in update folks. A lot of you are viewing this story but not many reviewing. Wah. Please let me know if you like or dislike this fic. It's 'out there' and not something one would normally see on this site, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 2**

"_Well well, what a surprise." Sawyer turned towards the bed where Kate was still crying at the harsh words and dissapearance of Jack. "Should have listened to me Freckles." A resounding 'thwap' echoed through the bedroom as he brought his cane down on her thighs without so much as a warning._

_Kate shrieked and bit down on her lip until blood began to pool inside her mouth. She had known she was treading water with Sawyer when she asked him if he'd allow Jack in on their play, at least for one scene, but she hadn't let herself prepare for the possibility the doctor would react like he'd just had._

"_Shut your trap." Sawyer spoke with a hint of exhasperation in his voice. This was not how he had wanted this night to go. Kate sniffled and nodded her head quickly, her entire focus now on keeping herself from making any more noise. Her thighs were throbbing like they had just been run over by a train._

*****

Juliet had been standing in the doorway of the house she shared with Sawyer when the fight between him and Jack had broken out. She had actually yawned at first, her body still waking up from sleep. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen this conflict coming; there had and would always be a pissing contest between the two men. It wasn't until Kate threw herself in-between the two men that her interest was peaked.

The blonde stepped off her porch and took a few steps towards the fight, watching as Jack screamed at Kate so he could continue his attack on Sawyer. It didn't surprise her that the conman rolled the woman off of himself; not needing a woman to save him from the doctor.

She watched the concluding interaction between them once Jack had stormed off. There was no jealousy, despite the tenderness and obvious desire she could see between the two. Yes, Sawyer was her partner and lover, but she would have been a fool to think that he was a man that would remain faithful. It didn't really bother her anyway; there were some things the man wanted in bed that she just couldn't give him.

*****

_Kate took the rare opportunity given to rub her sore arm and leg muscles. Sawyer had untied her from the bed with the intent of retying her once she turned over onto her stomach. He allowed her this privilage for a few more moments before clearing his throat. Still blindfolded, Kate did the best she could centering herself on the mattress, stretching her arms and legs out so they could be restrained once more._

*****

Kate whimpered softly to herself when Sawyer turned from her and walked over towards the grill with the intent of getting what he'd came for; breakfast. It was only after he'd gone that she allowed herself to feel the terrible ache and sharp pains radiating throughout her body. She'd been careless, throwing herself on the ground like she had.

Glancing around to make sure no one was focusing on her, she rubbed her thighs through her jeans and closed her eyes to keep from cringing. She needed to change, her choice of clothing that morning no longer comfortable and very specific areas. Once more making sure she wasn't being watched, she headed towards the house she shared with Jack, her hands now rubbing her aching backside as she walked.

*****

_The brunette buried her face into the soft comforter beneath her as her backside exploded in agony. She knew Sawyer loved his cane, but never had he previously used it as hard and as long as he was doing that night. Between every three or four thwacks he paused to rub her bruising skin tenderly, working the pain into something more tolerable._

_He knew she enjoyed their sessions involving the cane, or whips, he just sometimes couldn't tell whether it was a pleasurable pain for her, or simply her submitting to his own desire. If asked, she always insisted on the former, but in rare moments like the one they were now experiencing, he wasn't too sure._

_Their safeword had always remained what Sawyer had called 'the universal one'; red. He knew she remembered it, because he would ask her before every session. She had only used it once though, during their very early sessions. She had agreed to things he had never imagined he could do to a woman, so had to learn how to impliment these things the same way she had to determine how much she could handle._

_Since he had turned her over, there had been no more words exchanged between the two. This act wasn't a punishment. He slapped the cane down twice on the backside of her thighs, signalling that he was finished. Kate had to muffle her gasp into the blankets; the backs of her thighs much more sensitive than her backside._

*****

After doing a brief search of the house, Kate relaxed when she couldn't find Jack. He could be dangling off the edge of a cliff for all she cared at that moment, as long as he wasn't in the house. "Ow.." She allowed herself to moan as she gently walked towards the house's second bedroom; the one she kept most of her clothing and personal items in.

As she undid the buttons on her jeans she took a good look at herself in her dresser's mirror. Her eyes were red from crying and there seemed a general appearance of exhaustion in her features. She hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours that night, unable to find a comfortable position on the vacant bed in her and Jack's bedroom.

She hissed as she began to pull her jeans down over her raw backside, cursing herself for thinking she could make it through the day in such attire. She didn't remember it stinging so much when she'd put them on. As she managed to pull the fabric down just below her backside, the sound of footsteps in the hall caused her to freeze.

Breath held, she turned around way too quickly and stumbled until she gripped onto the edge of the bed for balance. "Hello, Kate?" It was Juliet's voice that echoed through the house. She was obviously aiming towards the bedrooms.

"Shit…" Kate panicked, gripping the edges of her jeans and yanking them back up as fast she could. The action and subsequent friction on her tender and swollen skin made her light-headed as she failed to hold back a loud grunt. Moments later Juliet appeared in the doorway.

*****

_Kate held a crumpled section of blanket between her teeth as Sawyer rocked back and forth on top of her. His erection was pulsing and she could feel her walls gripping onto it at every thrust and withdrawel. After he had tossed the cane to the ground, he had wasted no time in shedding his boxers and climbing on top of her._

*****

"Is everything alright Kate?" Juliet's voice was soft as she leant against the doorframe, her eyes attempting to make contact with the brunette's. Kate nodded much too quickly and once more felt herself grow dizzy.

"Um, yeah. I'm just a little light-headed." She explained as she rested her hands on the mattress once more. The bed currently stood between them, which was something she intended to remain the same. Yes, Juliet was the closest thing they had to a therapist, she didn't intend on giving up her secret affair to the woman.

Juliet wasn't convinced and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Kate try desperately to keep her face neutral. She knew what pain looked like on a person, and that was exactly what she was seeing. "Are you sure? You're breathing fairly quickly and your face is as white as the wall behind you."

Kate could feel her heart speeding up at the accusation that she wasn't being truthful. What if Juliet continued to press her? She was in a considerable amount of agony; she didn't know how long she could hold it together before she needed to tend to herself. "I think I'm getting a cold."

Juliet frowned and pulled herself from against the doorframe and walked so she was now butted against the opposite side of the mattress. "Kate, you don't have to hide things from me."

"I'm not hiding anything!" The brunette felt herself growing angry; a feeling she welcomed. Angry Kate was much more common than 'I'm in pain but can not tell you' Kate. Perhaps her harsh reaction would convince Juliet she didn't need her meddling and she'd be left to herself once more.

The blonde sighed and glanced down at the pristine sheets and blankets covering the bed between them. "Where does it hurt, Kate?" She looked up, finally able to catch the other woman's eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Your thighs? Breasts? Backside?"

Kate opened her mouth and then closed it again as she stared at the woman before her. Did she know the truth, or was she just guessing from the way she had acted out in the courtyard? When she didn't respond, "Kate, I know what happened last night. I see it in your face and the way you're moving."

"Nothing happened." The lie was automatic and delivered much too quickly to sound at all truthful. Juliet sighed again and began to edge around the bed, her arms held out in front of her as if she had to reassure the woman she wasn't going to harm her. "What are you doing?" The brunette backed up at Juliet's approach.

"May I see?" The blonde stopped her movements and gave the woman a gentle yet concerned look. "I can help you if you let me know where he hurt you." Kate shook her head, unable to form any more speech. Juliet knew.


End file.
